Hogwarts Students
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: They fought for Hogwarts and for themselves. One fact about every student in Harry Potter's year as they fought, learned, loved and died. Complete.


_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of JKR._**  
**

This is basically a short thing I put together of the Hogwarts students in Harry's year. Everyone gets his or her own little secret. Enjoy and please let me know what you all think.

Hogwarts Students

**Gryffindor**

_Harry Potter_

Despite that fact that he acted horrified by it, and in spite of the fact that the thought of not being in Gryffindor drove him wild, Harry really never had hated having the ability to speak to snakes. Most of the snakes he had spoken with over the years were perfectly civil. It was the stigma of being untrustworthy at best and a Dark Wizard at worst that made him hate the ability.

_Ron Weasley_

Ron and his brothers used to play with Cedric Diggory when they were younger. His family lived close by and their parents had wanted them to get to know other Wizarding children. Cedric was always very fair to Ron, he never picked on him like Fred and George did, or ignored him like Percy did. Ron didn't realize it until later, but Cedric reminded him of Bill in many ways.

Ron never talked to Cedric at school. He always feels kind of bad when he thinks about how he didn't want him for Hogwarts champion.

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione had first cast magic when she was three years old. She made a pencil float about the room. It was the earliest memory she had and she was rather proud of it. Her second earliest was of her turning her father's hair blue. It hadn't gone back to normal for almost three weeks. Incidentally, Hermione developed a fondness for reading books about magic during this time. She was well on her way…

_Neville Longbottom_

Neville's favorite professor at Hogwarts was Professor Sprout. She wasn't harsh with him like McGonagall and she didn't bully him the way Snape did. There was a certain gentleness and patience in her treatment of him in comparison to Snape and the other teachers that made him relax during her class. Neville suspected that was partly he reason why he grew to enjoy Herbology as much as he did. There was something very comforting in having just one class where he could do well without having someone patronizing him every step of the way.

_Seamus Finnigan_

Every day during Seamus's final year at Hogwarts, he read the Daily Prophet. He had never cared much before but now that half of his classmates were either missing or on the run, he found himself worrying more than ever. It was no use looking, as the Prophet would never report the mysterious deaths, however, he couldn't help it. Every time he woke up and saw Dean, Harry and Ron's empty beds he would feel as though a knife were being twisted inside of him, slowly killing him.

Without Neville there, Seamus does not think he would have lasted the year without losing his mind.

_Dean Thomas_

For a while during his sorting, the Sorting Hat had considered Dean for Ravenclaw. He had never thought much of it; after all, he was obviously much more suited for Gryffindor. It wasn't until he became friends with Luna Lovegood that he realized how much he had overlooked the possibility of being in Ravenclaw.

In spite of this, he still considers Gryffindor the greatest Hogwarts house. Old habits do die hard after all.

_Lavender Brown_

Lavender was never much of the Gryffindor type growing up. She had come from a family of Hufflepuff's and was surprised when the hat placed her in Gryffindor instead of her family house. It took all of two days before she knew that there was no place else that she would rather be. It was in Gryffindor where she made her first friend, had her first boyfriend and subsequent breakup and it was at the Gryffindor table where she made her last decision to fight for Hogwarts.

_Parvati Patil_

For her first four years at Hogwarts, Parvati had a rather large crush on Harry Potter. It was hard for her not to, having grown up on stories about how he had vanquished Voldemort. Plus, if she were to be honest with herself, he was rather cute.

Parvati didn't think he was so cute after his behavior at the Yule Ball.

**Hufflepuff**

_Ernie Macmillan_

Ernie was not the type to cry easily. He got annoyed quickly and could jump to conclusions like nobody's business but it wasn't common that he cried. When he entered Hogwarts he had only cried once since he was five and that was when his grandfather had died. He cried three times upon entering Hogwarts. The first was when Cedric Diggory died, the second when he heard Justin had been captured and the third when he saw the aftermath after the battle at Hogwarts.

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

Justin had never lost his D.A. coin in all of the time he had been on the run during what was supposed to be his seventh year. It was kept on him at all times in the off chance that it might burn again, and he would be able to go back to school. If it was time to fight he would be ready. Justin never lost the coin, even after being caught by Snatchers. When the time came to fight, and his coin burned, he was ready to go back even if it meant he might be killed. Unfortunately the Azkaban guards were not very likely to let him out to fight.

_Susan Bones_

She was named for her aunt Amelia, a very powerful witch. It had been Susan's greatest wish to be half as powerful and impressive as her aunt. The years she spent working hard on her studies were in vain if she did not get the chance to do anything great with them. After her aunt died, Susan decided she might like to become an Auror so she could track down witches and wizards like the ones that had targeted her family for so long.

Years later as a killing curse comes flying towards her, she realizes just how much she has turned out to be like the rest of her family. She doesn't regret it for a moment.

_Hannah Abbott_

Hannah Abbott still has nightmares about the war. In her dreams she could see the fighting going on, watch her friends and loved ones fall, wondering when it would be her turn. Her mother's face would turn up in her nightmares, a burned distorted caricature of what it once was. She never slept well after her mother's death and sometimes, when she wakes up sweating after a bad dream, she is left wondering if she ever will.

_Zacharias Smith_

He hated to admit it but during his Hogwarts years he had a thing for Ron Weasley. He had a fondness for red hair and freckles. Ron's sister found out about it and blackmailed him into giving up his commentator's position to Luna Lovegood. He agreed. There was no way in hell he was going to let Weasley know he fancied him.

_Megan Jones_

Megan had never been a very assertive or strong-willed girl, but she had been a rather bright girl who knew her own mind. The hat had considered Ravenclaw for her, but Megan had actually dismissed this thought. Her family were Hufflepuffs and she would not be any different. Intelligence was wonderful if you knew what to do with it but being hard-working enough could get you just about anywhere with enough determination.

Years later when working for St. Mungo's, Megan is proud to announce that she was a Hufflepuff while she was at school and that the house had been her only choice. She knew her own mind better than anyone after all.

_Wayne Hopkins_

Wayne Hopkins had not performed any magic until he was ten years old. By that time his family thought he was a Squib and had given up on him going to Hogwarts. It wasn't until his mother died that he finally managed to perform magic.

He had been given a cat and an owl by his father and grandparents when he got accepted into Hogwarts.

He hardly ever used the owl since he didn't like to write home and he gave the cat to Millicent Bulstrode. He liked his mother's way of congratulating him much better, even if it was only with a smile. She had never cared whether he was a Squib or not and that made all the difference.

_Sally-Ann Perks_

Sally-Ann had missed her O.W.L's during her fifth year. She had been at St. Mungo's with dragon pox at the time. She was worried about having to repeat the year but was able to make it after Dumbledore arranged for her to take the exams over the summer. Sally-Ann had heard that Dumbledore was a very great wizard but it was then that she realized that he was a very good one too.

**Ravenclaw**

_Padma Patil_

Padma and Parvati had been extremely close before they went to Hogwarts. The two were twins after all and had spent every waking moment from when they were born with one another. Then they went to Hogwarts and after being sorted into different houses, quickly drifted apart. Parvati found friendship in Lavender Brown and Padma in her studies. Still, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Lavender, as she often wished she could have her sister back to herself.

She got her wish after the battle at Hogwarts, but as she watched her sister sob over Lavender Brown's mangled body, she wished for nothing more than to take it back.

_Michael Corner_

The Sorting Hat had briefly considered Michael for Gryffindor during his sorting. At the time, he had thought nothing of it; after all, it was common knowledge that the hat occasionally had difficulty in deciding someone's house.

It wasn't until Michael found himself practically crawling back to Ravenclaw Tower after being tortured by the Carrows for trying to free a first year that he thought back on this with a bitter smile.

Gryffindor indeed...

_Anthony Goldstein_

It was well known amongst the Ravenclaws in his year that Anthony Goldstein was horribly afraid of heights. He had fallen off of a broom from a tremendous height as a little boy and had never wanted to go near another one since. On his thirteenth birthday, both Terry and Michael attempted to get him to go on to another broom. He did well for a short while on the broom, and had even thought that he might be able to handle flying. Then he looked down...

Madame Pompfrey had tried to assure him when he had woken up in the hospital wing a week later that he had suffered no serious harm. It still didn't stop him from hexing Michael and Terry the next time he saw them both.

_Terry Boot_

Terry Boot was fascinated with Muggle's. He spent more time with his Muggle grandmother than all of his other relatives put together. At Hogwarts he took Muggle studies and read anything he could on them. He found their culture interesting and their inventions ingenious. It of course only fit that he ended up marrying a Muggle woman and working in Muggle relations. He never regretted it.

_Su Li_

Su Li had dated Justin Finch-Fletchley for two years straight. After he had gone missing at the end of the summer before their seventh year together, Su had gone back to Hogwarts deeply shaken. Though she was never a member of Dumbledore's Army, when several other Ravenclaw's decided to fight for Hogwarts, Su remained in her seat, determined to fight for Hogwarts and for all of the Muggleborn students who were on the run thanks to the Death Eaters.

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

Mandy loved sweets more than anyone else she knew. Whenever something was wrong sugar was the thing to make things right for her. She remembered being excited when she first entered Honeydukes for the first time. It was the first of many trips that she would make.

When her father was killed by Death Eater in her sixth year, her friends knew apologies would be useless. Instead they snuck into Honeydukes and spent all their money on nothing but sweets. While Mandy pretended to be pleased with the chocolate, it was her friends being there that made the real difference.

_Lisa Turpin_

Lisa had been taught how to duel when she started Hogwarts. Her father was a skilled duelist and was determined that his only daughter should be the same. She had loved every minute of practice, had memorized every tip her father had ever taught her and eagerly joined Dumbledore's Army the second time it was started. When the time came for battle she was ready to fight for her school.

As she lay dying in the Charms corridor several hours later she wondered what she had done wrong.

_Stephen Cornfoot_

Stephan secretly hated Quidditch. It was not the sort of thing you talk about in front of several Quidditch enthused dormmates so he wisely acted as though he enjoyed Quidditch as much as he next Hogwarts student. He went to all the games and rooted for his house team. When the Qudditch season was canceled during his fourth year, he literally whooped for joy. It was six weeks before Lisa and Kevin would talk to him. Michael Corner took even longer.

_Kevin Entwhistle_

When Kevin looks back on his Hogwarts years he can easily remember at least one happy thing about them. Getting to go on a broom for the first time in first year. The end year feast during his second. Being able to go to Hogsmeade during his third. Receiving his first kiss after the Yule Ball in his fourth. Being picked as Chaser for Ravenclaw during his fifth. Getting Lisa Turpin to agree to go out with him in his sixth… The only thing that was missing was a happy memory from his seventh year and that was because Kevin Entwhistle hadn't had a seventh year. He had spent most of the year on the run for being a Muggleborn.

When Hogwarts allowed students to repeat whatever year they missed, he almost went back. Then he got a job working in Muggle relations with Terry Boot and scrapped the idea. He regretted not going back for the rest of his life. He never did get that happy memory.

_Morag MacDougal_

Morag was one of the only Ravenclaw's in her year that didn't stay behind to fight. She had wanted to stay behind and fight for her school, she really did. Then she would think of her parents and how they had told her to be safe. She knew she couldn't risk hurting her parents. Besides, she was always hopeless at dueling anyways.

**Slytherin**

_Draco Malfoy_

When Draco Malfoy was a little boy his hero had been Harry Potter. He had grown up as other Wizarding children did, with his head filled with stories about how Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord at only one year old. It was his greatest dream to meet and make friends with the Boy-Who-Lived when he arrived at Hogwarts.

While sitting in an empty compartment, his face burning with indignation and Goyle watching him warily from the doorway, Draco decided that Harry Potter wasn't such a great hero after all.

Too bad Harry always seemed determined to prove him wrong on that count.

_Pansy Parkinson_

Contrary to the way she behaved in CoMC, Pansy actually really liked the study of magical creatures. She couldn't stand the way Hagrid taught it, and made sure to voice her displeasure at nearly every opportunity. When Professor Grubbly-Plank took over for a while, she had been extremely happy. It infuriated her to see Hagrid coming back to teach the subject.

That didn't stop her from signing up for the N.E.W.T level class. She was the only Slytherin to have done so.

_Vincent Crabbe_

The first time Vincent killed something was also the first time he used magic. He was five and he had found a stray cat. The cat was shabby looking and was missing an ear. He took it in his arms and began to stroke it. The cat didn't like him touching it so it tried to squirm away. This made the young Vincent angry. The more it squirmed the angrier he got. The fire was set before he even realized what he was doing and the cat was quickly killed. Vincent forgot about the cat within two days. It wasn't till he was stuck in the Room of Requirement that he remembered it. He had never known how to control his fire spells.

_Gregory Goyle_

He never really cared about blood status. Not the way that Draco and Vincent did. There were no Muggleborns in Slytherin, so why should he care? His friends cared deeply though, and Gregory had neither the courage nor the intelligence to break free from their control and make it on his own. Even after Draco had lost favor with the Dark Lord, Vincent was still there urging Gregory on, encouraging him not to turn out like Malfoy. Gregory had listened. He was never strong enough to stand out in his own.

It wasn't until Vincent was dead and he was sitting in Azkaban that he realized that not a one of the three of them had been strong enough to stand on his own. Draco had been lucky.

Gregory Goyle sometimes wondered what it was like to be lucky.

_Millicent Bulstrode_

Though she would never admit it, Millicent had great respect for Hermione Granger. She wasn't simply another simpering girl like Brown or Patil, she was smart enough to stand on her own and did not need to dumb herself down to make friends. If there was anything that Millicent Bulstrode had learned after sharing a dormitory with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass for seven years, it was how annoying girly-girls would be.

_Daphne Greengrass_

Daphne Greengrass had always hated Draco Malfoy. It was bad enough having to listen to him during mealtimes and before classes, but hearing Pansy rattle off about how great he was drove Daphne up the wall. She never could see what was so wonderful about Malfoy. He had always come off as conceited and ignorant to her. When Pansy and he finally split up, she was immensely relieved. She had mistakenly believed that would be the end of her interaction with Draco Malfoy.

It took years before she could ever forgive Astoria.

_Blaise Zabini_

Though many of his housemates would argue otherwise, Blaise was not nearly as vain as everyone believed. He knew that he was good-looking; he knew that he was rich and he knew that he was magically powerful. There was no reason he shouldn't be confidant in himself. Blaise knew a limit to his confidence, and it did not involve harming others. There were whispers about his mother and how her husbands had died, rumors that he was just like her...Blaise did not fully know how her husbands had died and he didn't care to know. He didn't hate his mother and he was not going to be given any reason to stop loving her.

Blaise Zabini was not as vain as everyone thought, he was not desperate and he was not a murderer.

_Theodore Nott_

Theodore had hated his father for as long as he could remember. The man had never been cruel to Theodore and had in fact treated him well, if a bit negligently during his early childhood. Theodore didn't have a personal reason to hate the man. He supposed it might have something to do with the mark on his father's arm. Or how sad his mother had looked when she died.

_Tracy Davis_

Tracy Davis hated her family. Her father had died when she was very young and her mother had never known how to deal with her magically gifted daughter. Tracy had spent a lot of time ignored and pushed from one Wizarding relative to another until she came to Hogwarts. There she found her true home. She loved the castle more than any other place in the world. When she walked in the grounds or gazed up at the ceiling in the Great Hall, she could almost forget that she was a poor, half-blood who none of her Wizarding or Muggle family wanted.

She fought in the battle of Hogwarts. She was the only Slytherin in her year to do so. It had not been for Harry Potter that she fought but because the Dark Lord was attacking Hogwarts. And Hogwarts was her home and family.


End file.
